deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda vs. Lucina
Zelda vs. Lucina is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the Bonus Episode of Shadow7615's Season Two Death Battles. It features the return of Zelda from The Legend of Zelda video game series, and Lucina from the Fire Emblem video game series. Zelda Lucina v2 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (2nd version) Zelda Lucina Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Original ver.) Description Legend of Zelda VS Fire Emblem! Princesses of Great Lands clash in this battle to prove that a princess can fight for her kingdom! Will fate reside with the Incarnation of Hylia or the Swordswoman from the future? Interlude Boomstick: While it's true that a princess is often captured by her kidnapper, there are some princesses who live to break that stereotype. Wiz: And these two are certainly well armed to fight against their invaders. Boomstick: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Wiz: Lucina, Princess of Ylisse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Zelda Wiz: Throughout the Timeline, three things have been consistent, the incarnations of the Blood of the Goddess, the Spirit of the Hero and the Embodiment of the Demon's Rage. Boomstick: And these three incarnations are ultimately the three most important individuals in the world, and often overlooked by her other two incarnations of the Triforce is Zelda. Wiz: Being a descendent of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has lived her life as royalty, and possesses keen insight and good judgment, but this doesn't stop her from being kidnapped. Boomstick: You can be smart, but getting kidnapped ain't about smarts, it's about what you can use to defend yourself, and luckily Zelda has plenty of that in her corner. Wiz: Zelda has great efficiency with her Light Bow, with which she can use for long range combat, she can also enhance her bows with her magic, creating the lethal Light Arrows, an essential weapon for harming evil, like Ganon. Boomstick: Speaking of her magic, Zelda has a number of spells she can cast, including Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, and Din's Fire, all of which she learned in Smash Bros., But she has more than just that, she can still communicate the spirits of dead people, OOOOOOOOH! Wiz: Zelda's magic prowess is thanks in large part to the Triforce of Wisdom, granting her enhanced magic capabilities, as well as allow her to repel evil however she can, it is said the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is able to make wiser decisions in life. Boomstick: Let's hope that always sticks around, because her getting kidnapped all time time is gonna get old. Wiz: Luckily for her, her magic enabled her to create long lasting disguises and alternate identities for her to take on, the most well known of these is Sheik, which she used to successfully evade Ganon and his tyranny for over seven years. Boomstick: Jesus, how do you do that?! Wiz: Zelda also has the guise of Tetra as well, which she uses in other games, but these forms are just disguises, and thus the abilities they have are naturally available to Zelda whenever she wishes to use them. Boomstick: But considering how good her magic is, I'd be sticking to the magic powers over everything else. Wiz: Zelda is also a competent swordswomen, being trained enough to lead several battles as well as command her military forces without much trouble at all. Boomstick: Considering the fact she's managed to pull all this off is impressive for a princess who usually gets captured, am I right? Wiz: Yes, she is clever, mystically powerful, and helps battle Ganon when necessary, and actually helps defeat him a number of times, and her knowledge and resources also saw her become Leader of the 7 Sages. Boomstick: Buttttttt, she's still a princess, and has still been kidnapped before losing her throne to the forces of evil. Wiz: Yeah... Zelda still has yet to fully move past getting kidnapped, but with her skills and abilities, it becomes harder for her captors each time. Boomstick: I mean, a princess who has vast knowledge, lots of magic, ability to communicate with the dead, wield swords and lead military forces is certainly NOT what I consider a typical princess. Wiz: Indeed, and considering all those factors, anyone who does think to kidnap her will have to really consider the downsides. Boomstick: Getting beat by a princess is NOT how anyone would want to go down, believe me, there's better ways to go... Zelda: Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other. I know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe. Lucina Wiz: There have been many heroes within the many outworlds of Fire Emblem, and most of them are the Lords of Kingdom and Countries, and they often have blue hair. Boomstick: But that wasn't the case for every main character however, and there's no one who breaks usual Fire Emblem tropes than Lucina. Wiz: As the daughter of Chrom and an unknown mother, Lucina was naturally going to be the next heir to the throne. Boomstick: But then Grima, the Fell Douche of a Dragon murdered her dad, and you know how the rest goes. Wiz: And so begun Lucina's quest to save the past, to change the future. Boomstick: But Lucina couldn't simply do it alone, so she gathered an army of her Halidom's best forces, as well as her fellow friends and attempted to fend off Grima's forces. Wiz: In order to fight most effectively against Grima's forces, Lucina came into the possession of the Falchion, better known in her timeline as the Parallel Falchion, a sacred sword forged from the Divine Dragon Naga, which is the same sword wielded by Marth himself over one thousand years prior. Boomstick: The Parallel Falchion enables Lucina to heal herself in battle and that ability is exclusive to those in Marth's bloodline, but considering you can patch up mid-fight, that's pretty handy. Wiz: It also possesses the ability to repel and severely harm Dragons thanks to Naga's connection to the sword, though when Lucina promoted to Great Lord, she also gained the ability to wield Lances as weapon too, Lucina also possesses a number of skills she can utilise in battle. Boomstick: Dual Strike+ allows Lucina to strike twice whenever she attacks, with Aether, which she totally stole from Ike, Lucina can deal one attack, and then on the second attack, gain health to the amount of damage she deals out. Wiz: Lucina also has a number of techniques including Dancing Blade, Dolphin Slash, Shield Breaker and the Fire Emblem staple, Counter, all of which she learned in order to help her take on the guise of "Marth" to bolster the morale of her army and push for a change. Boomstick: And after a meeting with Naga herself, Lucina travelled back in time before her dad died, where she actually managed to keep her identity as "Marth" for 2 years before finally identifying as Lucina to her father and mother. Wiz: And with her knowledge of the future, Lucina proved instrumental in Grima's ultimate defeat, as well as the safety of her family's future, successfully undoing the events in her own timeline. Boomstick: Plus she's real good in a battle, as when she lead her eleven friends in combat and although they didn't kill Grima's forces, they all managed to come back in time alongside Lucina too, even in battle she can battle and best dragons, plus she's fast enough to evade lightning. Wiz: With all her timetravelling, it never truly solves everything, as Lucina travelling the past drove Grima to create a portal which spawned the Risen into the current time. Boomstick: And those bastards are literally fucking everywhere. Wiz: Which created even more troubles for Chrom's Shepards, which made Lucina's involvment all the more beneficial. Boomstick: I don't think there'll ever truly be a time when someone time travels without fucking something up. Wiz: I agree, but since time travel solves a lot of problems, the number of problems it creates is outweighed by the number it solves. Boomstick: Well, it doesn't matter all that much, she's a time-travelling sword wielding Princess, and you don't see that everyday. Lucina: I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures! DEATH BATTLE! An old abandoned gladiator arena, a place home to thousands upon thousands of fights and battles within history, and there was many just like it, and in the continent of Ylisse, there existed an old arena called Arena Ferox, Located in Regna Ferox, it is where the Khans hold fighting tournaments to determine who will be the absolute ruler of Ferox until the next tournament. It houses a large open arena with no terrain advantages or disadvantages and has a large crowd around the arena. Though this arena was completed deserted, the flames were dim, but the light of the sun shined through the ceiling and lit up the floor, setting the stage for a good ol' fashioned battle, from an entrance to the arena stepped a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, making her way to the center of the arena, wearing a royal purple-white gown, this was only the famed Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. As she arrived at the exact center of the arena, she gazed around the entire structure of the arena, noting all the markings around her, whether they be for decoration, or crests of other countries or kingdoms, nothing she could identify at first glance and a lot of it looked foreign in nature, nor did it look like it would be a welcoming place to be. She continued to walk throughout the arena, but she was being watched, a figure stood within the shadows of the crowd stands, this individual slowly moved through the arena, stealthfully attempting to reach her target, slowly moving to a suitable position, the sun's light shone her shadow onto the ground. Zelda noticed this and spoke out to the individual, "I thought I mightn't have been alone, and my suspicion was correct", with no further use in hiding, the individual jumped off the crowd area and landed on the arena ground itself, standing meters away from Zelda, "You were wise to remain on your guard, I commend you for that awareness", the individual delivering a serious and stoic response. The individual turned their head towards Zelda, eyes covered by a mask, blue in colour and sharp on the edges, looking at Zelda straight on, without a sign of hesitation, the masked individual drew their blade, Zelda responded in kind, drawing her Rapier from her waist, "So, who are you, what business have you with me?, Zelda wanted to know more about this individual, even though they were nearly at swords with each other. (Cue Rival (Intro) - Fire Emblem: Awakening) "You may call me '''Marth,' and I wish for us both to fight each other with honour", Marth readily held the Parallel Falchion as he waited for Zelda to do the same, Zelda remained silent for a moment, she thought about why this man would ask a fight of her, Zelda raised a question, ''"Are your intentions purely to fight? Or are you fulfilling a request of a noble?", Zelda hoped for an answer from the man, and the man lowered his blade, "I've said enough for one day, but I ask this of you by my desires alone.", Zelda was given her answer. Marth held his blade in position once again, with a dignified decision made, Zelda held her blade out to her front, in a position similar in nature to the man challening her,'' "Let us begin!"'' Zelda prepared herself for the incoming battle. FIGHT! (Cue Rival - Fire Emblem: Awakening) Taking the first opportunity, Marth made the first action, rushing at Zelda for the first strike, though on his swing, his powerful blade was met in it's tracks by the sharp refined blade of Zelda's rapier, for the instant of a moment, Zelda had halted him altogether, the fight had frozen for the time gap in time in-between sword swings. But the resolve of the two sword-wielders drove the fight to continue onward, keeping his offensive assault, Marth continued throwing out swing after swing, using her rapier as her saving grace, Zelda defended herself where it was necessary, and avoided or evaded attacks if there was no other options, knowing that the attacks could be weaved and dodged given enough time, as he swung his blade, Marth quickly jumped into the air, spinning as thought he were a ballerina, the twirl allowed him a much needed chance to attack faster, and sure enough, it managed to work. With that swing coming out, Zelda couldn't avoid it, and got hit on her shoulder armor, Marth readied his Parallel Falchion as it seemed to glow with a white glowing charging energy to it, with her in the process of recovering from the shoulder attack, Marth thrusted forward with his Falchion, but Zelda is surrounded by a yellow ribbon of magic, spinning around her, Zelda disappears before Marth's sword strike reaches her. With his strike missing alltogether, Marth stopped his attack, he stood upright and looked around him, looking for his opponent, however, he suddenly heard the sound of an arrow being fired from a bow, with only a moment between him and certain death, Marth quickly threw himself aside and onto the ground, to avoid the arrow, with the arrow striking the ground, Zelda had enough time to land on the ground and equip her weaponry once again. Marth stood up and assumed a stance once again, "Your skills are admirable, noble one", Marth gave her passing remarks as Zelda once again held out her rapier, "You fight bravely, that is admirable as well.", Zelda held her sword skyward and charges it with light energy, as thought her sword was illuminated by the very power of light itself, Marth held his Falchion as he rushed back to meet Zelda in battle once again, with the princess's sword a shining white light, instead of two metal blades clashing, it was as thought Marth was fighting a pure embodient of light in the form of a illuminating blade of purity. Zelda took a more offensive approach this time around, using the illuminated blade to match Marth's strikes blow for blow, the two of them continued to trade attacks, neither would tone down their attacks, for it would mean a disadvantage in sword combat, however, Zelda begun to work her way through Marth's attacks, Zelda threw out a series of fencing-esque slashing attacks, Zelda gracefully move slightly forward with each strike, having to move back to keep distance, Marth attempts to parry Zelda's slashing strikes, but on Zelda's next attack, she delivers a thrusting strike which just narrowly missed. Marth quickly jumped back to gain some ground, Zelda pulled out her bow once again, this time, she fires a single powerful Light Arrow, seeing the arrow from the near corner of the eye, Marth narrowly sidesteps the arrow, Zelda holds her bow horizontally, and shoots four Light Arrows spread out in an arch, each of them coming at Marth for a different angle, with little choice, Marth had to bring the fight back to close range, at long range, this wasn't the real fight, just a diversion, a deviation from the true goal that Marth sought. As the arrows missed Marth, Zelda knew the fight will continue at close range, so Zelda waved her hand and cast a small travelling fire ball from her hands, with the ball travelling in Marth's direction, Marth quickly jumped aside from the fire ball, but as she landed, the fire ball exploded, Marth quickly looked back at the explosion, not expecting a fire ball to explode. (Cue Molgera: Wind Waker - Hyrule Warriors Legends) With Marth now recovering from the fire ball, Zelda rushed in herself, taking advantage of the recovering Marth, Zelda quickly rushes in to deliver a sword thrusting strike, but Marth quickly unleashed a massive vertical slash, launching himself into the air and knocking Zelda off her feet, and onto the ground once again, landing on the ground, Marth watched patiently as Zelda got back onto her feet. Marth quickly came at Zelda, he begun a series of slashes, all leaving behind red trails, firstly slashing over his head, then jabs down in front of him. He then strikes horizontally, and ends with a hard strike over his head, knocking Zelda back further, the princess of Hyrule inspected her armor to find it had been chinked in a number of areas, much to her surprise, with Marth rushing at her, Zelda decided a defence would be her best option here, Zelda encases herself in a large blue crystal, spinning smaller crystals. Seeing this technique before getting too close to stop, Marth stops in his tracks, as the crystal shielded Zelda from anything that could've harmed her, as Zelda dismissed the crystal she used Farore's Wind once again, this time teleporting directly to Marth and beginning another clash of blades, Marth was surprised at how quickly the distance between them had been covered. With the two blades clashing each other's metallic structure once again, the two blades seemed as if they were glued to each other with the power of the wielder's true desires and strength, Zelda looked directly at her opponent, but could only see the mask of her foe, and not the true eyes of the one engaged in this fight, for a moment, she thought she could see through the mask, but there was little point, Marth broke off the engagement and delivered another wave of rapid Dancing Blade strikes. Zelda begun to wonder if she'd see underneath that mask, and so Zelda decided to keep the fight in close range combat, Zelda ran back at Marth, continuing to deliver tradtional and graceful slashes of her rapier, performing a series of spinning slashes while dashing left to right many times in a zig-zag pattern. Zelda then jumps up and performs a horizontal slash at Marth on the ground, then performs a diving slash attack to quickly get on the ground. Once on the ground, she thrusts her blade upwards, causing a pillar of light energy to erupt in front of her, Marth narrowly dodged the pillar of light, however, with a quick movement of her wrist, Zelda quickly adjust her swing to Marth's mask, and with a one fell swing, the mask was sliced in two. The rapier sliced off the mask covering his face, but to Zelda's surprise, the individual she was fighting was not of the opposite gender, but of her gender, the slicing of the mask also caused her hair to reveal it's true length, the woman slowly turned around to reveal her face as Lucina, her eyes were blue, like her hair and clothing. "You're a woman!" Zelda finally saw the eyes that she had been trying to see, "And quite the actress too, surprised you figured it out by now", Lucina and Zelda looked at each other for a moment, Zelda then held up her rapier once again, "An impressive display, now let's see more of what you've got." Lucina raised her Parallel Falchion and held it's hilt in front of her, pointed towards the air, after a short moment, Lucina also readied her weapon, "I plan to." With the two ladies ready to fight each other once again, the two dashed at each other, blades at the ready, the two approached each other, and the blades met head to head, Zelda integrated a series of precise and accurate slashes as Lucina went on the defensive. Zelda continued her series of fast sword swings, gradually progressing forward as she attacked, Lucina, having to keep a defence to this attack, matched the strikes every time, effectively making every hit a lock of blades between the two of them, metal banged against metal, and the swords would endlessly clash, no matter how many times their wielders would force them into collision. Lucina jumped back and quickly glowed with light for a moment, "You will not stop me!" Lucina jumped into the air, performing a sommersault as she ascends, on the descent of her jump she delivers a devastating slash right onto Zelda's torso, being saved only by the armor she wore in the araea in which she was struck, Lucina reutrned to her original postion and she once again assumed a similar posture. Zelda, laying on the ground, felt the full force of that swing, she felt her armor had been chinked and almost pierced, thankfully, she had not drawn any blood, her rapier was in reach of her fingers, Zelda grabbed onto her rapier and held onto it tightly as she slowly, but surely managed to make her way to her knees, and then, she finally got onto her feet and stood up once again. "You are quite a warrior, whatever it takes, you pursue your goals." Lucina commented, looking at the determination Zelda had to continue this fight, even after what's recently happened, "I will not succumb to attacks, I shall continue to fight!", the damage inflicted upon Zelda did not seem to phase her, as if Zelda had shrugged it off with her desire to win the fight. Zelda pulled out her bow once again, she reached for an arrow and lined up her arrow straight for Lucina, "Victory is a step away!" Zelda enhanced her bow into another of her Light Arrows, shot lined up, Zelda pulled back her arm as she steadied her aim, Lucina saw that Zelda would once again be going for a long ranged attack. Refusing to allow Lucina an opportunity to run, Zelda fired her Light Arrow straight at Lucina, aiming right for her neck, however, much to her surprise, Lucina leaned her head back as the arrow passed her by hitting the wall behind them, Lucina quickly rushed towards Zelda, the princess quickly pulled back another arrow and fired at Lucina once again, however, Lucina quickly raised her Falchion, blocking the arrow, but the force knocked her onto her feet. With an opportunity once again presented to her, Zelda once again pulled an arrow back, Lucina looked up and notices another attack incoming, desperately, Lucina rushed to pillar and hid behind it as Zelda's arrow instead shot the pillar, Lucina was just about to move back into the battle, however, the Pillar she hid behind suddenly crumbled in half horizontally, thankfully she ducked, the fire from the top of the pillar suddenly landed near here, wanting to avoid it at all costs, Lucina rushed back into the fray. Zelda quickly launched another arrow, Lucina blocked this one as well, but being knocked back once again, approaching her directly becoming a bad option each time, Lucina looked to her left and saw the pillar she had once hidden behind had formed a terrain advantage, Lucina ran as fast as she could, running onto the rubble of the pillar and finally she jumped into the crowd standings, much higher above than what Zelda had previously done prior. Staying idle at this point would serve no point, Zelda put her bow away and instead began to pursue Lucina, following her onto the crowd stands, she follows Lucina in the direction she took, albeit she wasn't within her sight. (Cue Road Taken (Roar) - Fire Emblem: Fates) Jumping over barriers and walls separating the seating sections, Zelda gave chase to Lucina, who darted over all of the obstructions in her path, just ahead of her was a small patch of ground set above the gates of the arena, Lucina jumped up onto that patch of ground, however, as she did, she was met with Zelda, who had teleported directly to her. Lucina quickly dashed towards Zelda and met her in blade to blade combat once again, though this time, when Lucina struck blades, she performing a rising uppercut, her Dolphin Slash, knocking Zelda off of her feet and onto the ground as Lucina landed on the ground, Zelda slowly got up, only to have her neck at the edge of Lucina's blade. Zelda was alarmed by this, and quickly, without needing a second thought, Zelda quickly slashed with her rapier, slicing Lucina's arm that held her Falchion, Lucina momentarily ached in that pain, but she did not falter, however, with that action, Zelda had her opportunity to quickly get away, she rushed off of the patch of ground and jumped back down onto the main arena itself. Though Zelda turned around only to see Lucina jumping after her, Zelda quickly grabbed her bow and used it as a shield, blocking Lucina's sword strike, the weight of the blade was much to bear, let alone hold off for a sustained period of time, slowly, the blade pressed harder against Zelda's bow, and it became harder and harder to hold it off. Zelda looked to her left and saw a lone arrow that had previously missed Lucina earlier, Lucina continued to pressure her sword down on Zelda, until finally, Zelda made her move, she pulled herself out of the situation, and rushed after the nearby arrow, Lucina landed and immediately gave chase, however, Zelda slid on the ground as she grabbed that arrow and she fired the arrow in a surprisingly short amount of time, and finally, she landed a blow, striking Lucina in her side. Lucina dropped onto her knee, with the arrow having hit her on the side of her torso, Lucina had to sit through the pain of it, Zelda also had to recover from her earlier wounds, for a short while, the two princesses focuses on trying to heal themselves up rather than fight each other, it seemed they would both surrender, but the both progressively made it back onto their feet and picked up their weapons, Zelda was out of arrows she could grab on short notice and Lucina had thrown away the arrow that was now tainted with her Ylissean blood, the two stood up, turned to each other and drew their blades once again. The two princesses slowly approached each other and clashes blades one more time, Zelda and Lucina watched each others blades, seeing if either of them could out-fence the other for an advantage, both battled fiercely, despite their injuries taking a toll on their stamina and their overall combat effectiveness, Zelda batted away one of Lucina's attacks, and Lucina took a moment to catch her breath, Zelda decided to close the distance now, to finish her off once and for all. Lucina's Parallel Falchion begun to resonate with a green glow around it, and it seemed to heal her, revitalising her, Lucina re-engaged Zelda once again, matching her blows almost effortlessly, taking an upper hand, Lucina easily bypassed Zelda's attacks and delivered a slash to her arm, Zelda gimped a little as the pain affected her swordplay. Lucina held her Falchion firmly and boldly declared “I challenge my fate!” Lucina tucks her left arm into her sword arm as she assumed a pose, attacking in a lightning fast strike, she swung directly at Zelda, successfully piercing her armor and drawing blood, Zelda covered her open wound with her arm, Zelda kept her rapier at her front. However, she did not see Lucina in front of her, and she turned her head back to look behind her, and she saw her, standing right there behind her, and then Zelda saw Lucina thrust her right arm forward, stabbing Zelda directly in the back, Lucina saw as her opponent's blood spilled onto the floor, as well as the Parallel Falchion itself, Zelda did not succumb to fear, she remained quiet as she looked around her surroundings and then slowly begun to let go. Lucina pulled her Parallel Falchion out of Zelda's back as the Princess of Hyrule fell back onto her opponent, Lucina held onto her, "You have my eternal gratitude" Lucina calmly spoke to Zelda in her final moments, "Light still shines bright in this world, thank you keeping it sustained, noble princess..." Zelda saw the noble Brand of the Exalt in Lucina's left iris of her eye as Lucina looked in surprise, Lucina quickly noticed that Zelda's palm was glowing with a yellow triangle. One of the triangles was filled completely yellow, while the others were empty, Lucina held her palm as she watched the yellow traingle faded from Zelda's palm, Lucina looked back at Zelda, who had slowly begun to drift away, her lifeforce slowly departing away from it's last moments, Lucina knew this, and as Zelda's blood painted Lucina's palm, Lucina suddenly widened her eyes as she saw the light in Zelda's eyes fading away. Zelda looked happily into the white light that lies beyond human life, as though Zelda had been taken into the hands of light itself and bestowed with the relief that the light had brought her, as Zelda passed on from this life, Lucina slowly closed her eyes as she gently laid Zelda down on the ground putting her rapier and bow by her side. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue "you may call me Marth" - Fire Emblem: Awakening) Boomstick: Now that was a battle of princesses alright! Wiz: Zelda serves as a formidable fighter to someone like Lucina, especially given Zelda's long range options with the Light Bow and Arrows, making things difficult for Lucina to close the distance, which is where she needs to be for her most effective techniques. Boomstick: But Zelda can't keep Lucina away from her forever, and by the time the battle moves into the close range fight, the advantage moves from Zelda to Lucina, especially considering Lucina's greater experience as well as FAR better familiarity with swords. Wiz: Not only does the Parallel Falchion double as a means of healing Lucina, it is also not a conventional sword, as it forged from the Divine Dragon Naga, and not simply a sword made of metal, making it resistant to breaking, unlike Zelda's rapier. Boomstick: However both Lucina and Zelda's weaponry couldn't be used to their full potential here as Zelda's Light Arrows are best used for killing evil, which Lucina clearly isn't, and the Parallel Falchion is best used for killing dragons, which Zelda clearly isn't, so we need to judge these two based on how well they perform against standard opponents. Wiz: While both are clearly talented fighters in their own rights, Zelda has rarely shown herself to be too initiative towards combat, while she has once shown herself to be a military commander, the majority of her incarnations have often served as a helping hand to help defeat the great foe. Boomstick: Meanwhile Lucina has shown enough independence to do quite a bit on her own, such as, you know, battling legions, leading a rebellion and actually kicking some ass in the name of her kingdom and father. Wiz: Zelda is by no means a helpless damsel here, but Lucina has proven herself more effective in combat than Zelda, who has shown effectiveness on fewer ocassions, and with Lucina having more consistent showings of combat effectiveness as well as being more effective with close range weaponry, add in being able to get close during long range encounters and Lucina's advantages pull through for her more than what Zelda has achieved. Boomstick: Looks like Lucina SWORDed out Zelda's issues! Xander Mobus: THE WINNER IS.... LUCINA! Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Zelda Lucina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series